


Perfection

by swagnushammersmith



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, me: has to be the content i wish to see in the world, me: wishes for more steve/logan content in the world, steve is up all night to get lucky, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: Snapshot of a good night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I complained to myself about how the world needs more Steve/Logan content in the world and so while I have plenty of that content on my own works page i have to just be the content i wanna see i guess 
> 
> also my name for Steve/Logan/Bucky is "Steve's Up All Night to Get Lucky." like. Lucky = (L)ogan + B(ucky). im not funny.

Gentle footsteps pulled Logan from his sleep. It was pure instinct; he was alert even in slumber.

He knew, however that the source wasn't a threat. A few moments later, one Bucky Barnes walked into the bedroom, exhaustion evident in his stride. Despite that, he smiled down at the sight of his boyfriends snuggled together in their bed.

"Is he out?" Bucky whispered, just in case.

Logan nodded. "He wanted to stay up and wait for you but the kids at the mansion wore him out."

Bucky tsked playfully as he knelt down by the side of the bed to stroke a sleeping Steve's cheek. "Might have to check the warranty on that serum if a few measly children can wear him out."

Logan chuckled low in his throat, disrupting Steve's sleep only a little and causing the arms around him to tighten a fraction. "You should have seen him with them though. Everyone wanted to play with Captain America." Bucky smiled down at them. "Did Widow give you enough grief today?"

A frown made an appearance on Bucky's face as he stood. "Thankfully no. Tony on the other hand..." He sighed and shrugged, before stripping himself down to his underwear. "I mean, it wasn't too bad; Clint and I were the victors in laser tag." He chuckled and made his way to the other side of the bed.

Memory foam proved to be a wise investment for the three of them as Bucky settled in on the other side of Logan. Hey, three heavy men sharing a bed, two of which have metal in their bodies? Spring beds were _not_ an option.

Bucky leaned over to press a kiss to Steve's cheek, and then down to peck Logan on the lips. Another peck was placed on Logan's shoulder, and Bucky settled himself comfortably against Logan's back.

Good nights were whispered among declarations of love. As Logan drifted back to sleep, Bucky's breath on his neck and Steve's on his chest, he couldn't help but think that there was nothing more perfect in this world. Nothing more perfect than this.

**Author's Note:**

> gee Logan how come you get to have tWO BOYFRIENDS?
> 
> [Screech at me on Tumblr. I'll screech back within three to five business days.](http://blackmetalbuckybarnes.tumblr.com)


End file.
